In general in a department store or a large store, a number of hangers are arranged in rows at places where goods are displayed, and clothes and various other kinds of goods are hung on the hangers. A small tagging plate may be provided, giving information on the goods displayed is placed at the fore end of each hanger. The customers visiting the store wander about in the store trying to find the goods they want and find the goods they have in mind from the information written on the tagging plate.
Conventionally, a variety of goods of the same kind manufactured by various makers are hung on display on hangers in a large store or a department store. Though a tagging plate is placed on each hanger, the customers visiting a store cannot read the information written on a tagging plate at a distance unless they come close to the tagging plate. As a result, the customers visiting a store expend effort and considerable time to find the goods they want to buy.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for devices allowing the sellers of goods to help their customers find the kind of goods they want swiftly, as an alternative to conventional identification devices such as a tagging plate. By providing such convenience to the customer, such devices are advantageous also to the sellers' business.